Tripping
by Kasoula
Summary: Lily is convinced that James Potter is the most stuckup prat she will ever have the misfortune of meeting aside form Sirius, that is. But, tripping can lead to falling, and falling can lead to...well, you'll just have to find out. LJ FLUFF


(A/N: Ok, stand back everyone, I'm trying my hand at Lily/James stuff. I know, it's incredibly short, but short, sweet, and to the point gets in your fluff quota without the drudging detail. Am I right? elbows reader in ribs lightly HINT HINT! Anyways, thanks to my beta Pixie, who fixed all my clueless, I-don't-wanna-do-my-homework-so-I'll-write-fanfiction mistakes. Hope y'all enjoy it! A tribute to clumsiness and the saying, "I didn't mean to fall for you, but you tripped me!")

That James Potter is so full of himself! He's always strutting around with that Sirius Black and playing with some snitch that he nicked. And he's always, _always_ messing his hair up even more than it normally is to make it look like he's just fallen off a broom. Finally, let's not forget that he's always going after me, so sure that I'm absolutely smitten with him and just don't want to admit it. Honestly, maybe he's been spending a little too much time on that broom of his with his head in the clouds.

I know, I know, I'm obsessing, but it bothers me too much for words sometimes and I need to remind myself of that. I need to remind myself, because somehow I managed to fall for him.

It all started on Thursday morning. I was walking to Transfiguration talking to my friend Megan. She had told me something incredibly funny and I was practically doubled over with laughter. I guess I wasn't really watching where I was going because all of a sudden, _BOOM!_ I was on the floor and my books had flown everywhere.

As soon as I recovered from the shock of falling, I looked up. There he was, standing over me.

"Are you okay, Evans?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I grumbled. He really did have a genuinely concerned look on his face. He held out his hand to help me up. The second I took it, I got a chill up my spine. _No Lily!_ I lectured myself. _Remember, he's a stuck-up prat. No falling for him. No! NO!_

As soon as I was standing again, I started to look around for my books. I realized that the hallway was almost empty and that I was probably late for class. I wasn't surprised that Megan had left me here, for heaven forbid she ever be late to class! I bent over to retrieve one of my books. When I stood up, I found that James had already collected the rest of them and was holding them out for me. Despite myself, I smiled ever so slightly.

"Thanks," I said, accepting my books back from him. Our fingertips brushed against each other and, once again, I got a chill up my spine, which was met with much resentment from the sane part of my brain (if that makes any sense).

"No problem," he replied. I glanced up into his eyes and noticed for the first time how very enchanting they were behind those quirky round glasses of his. My eyes wandered up to his hair, which really did look quite charming all messy. One of my friends had once said that there was nothing better than a disheveled man. At the time I thought she was crazy, but I think I was starting to understand her meaning.

"Erm..." James shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly. "So..."

Hmm...this was odd. Mr. I'm-so-sure-of-myself was now feeling awkward. So much for the theory of his over-inflated head! I gazed up at him again, feeling my stomach flip-flop. Why did I have to fall for him of all people? James Potter, infamous troublemaker, pompous Quidditch player, jumped-up prat... Oh, what the hell!

"James," I said, throwing all my morals out the window.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Remember how you asked me out?"

"Yeah..."

"Does the offer still stand?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Yes..."

"I've changed my answer."

"What?" James looked completely taken aback by this pronouncement.

"I say yes."

I swear, his face completely lit up when he smiled. And then, he started to draw closer and I honestly think the bottom fell out of my stomach. When he was close enough, he gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I flung my arms around his neck and then...our lips met. For a stuck-up prat, he was a _very_ good kisser. We were just really getting into it when we heard a faint chuckle. We whipped our heads around and saw Professor Dumbledore standing at the end of the corridor. We hurriedly let go of each other.

"P-P-Professor, I-I can explain..." I said hurriedly. Why did the Headmaster have to walk in on us _kissing_?

Much to my disbelief, he _chuckled_.

"I see you've managed to charm Miss Evans," he said to James, his eyes twinkling. "So much so that she's ten minutes late for class and she hasn't even realized it. My, my, Miss Evans, a model student missing class to be out snogging!"

I felt my cheeks burning. I looked at the ground. When I chanced a glance up, I noticed that Dumbledore was once again laughing. Okay, this man was definitely barking mad; brilliant, but completely _off his rocker_!

"Now, run along to class, and be sure that no one catches wind of our little encounter, or else goodness knows everyone will be trying to get away with it!" And with that, Dumbledore turned on his heel and strode away whistling as though nothing had happened. I turned to look at James. He shrugged, then offered me his hand. I took it and together, we ran to class, finding an angry McGonagall, a dumbstruck Megan, and a laughing Sirius.

As I took my seat and tuned out the rest of McGonagall's, I looked at James and sighed. I really hadn't meant to fall for him, but I tripped!


End file.
